


What You Need

by dragon_temeraire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Bottom Derek, Dildos, Fluff, Getting Together, Knotting Dildos, Lacrosse, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Lydia Martin/Erica Reyes, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pining, Prostate Massage, References to Knotting, Social Issues, Versatile Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: Derek is an alpha with unusual desires.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by an ABO meta I saw, which said that due to the large amount of come alphas produced, they would have large prostates. And so, they should absolutely love getting fucked. I had intended this to be a quick excuse for porn…but it kinda spiraled out of control. For the purposes of this fic, sex refers to the designations alpha, beta and omega.

Erica rolls across his bed, skirt riding up, and Derek idly wonders if he’s going to end up with lipstick on his pillow. She gives him a playful wink, sitting up as she does.

“You think that’s good enough?” she asks. “I mean, that’s probably a realistic amount of scent.”

“It’s fine,” Derek says. “They’ll definitely be able to tell that an omega was here.”

Erica nods and slides out of the bed, flicking her hair over her shoulder and heading for the living room.

“Been hanging around Lydia?” he asks teasingly, because the gesture is very familiar.

“You know it,” Erica says with a tiny, genuine smile. She flops down on the couch and says, “You ever gonna tell me why you go through this charade?”

It’s a familiar question. Lydia had asked pretty much the same thing, the first couple weeks he’d asked her to come over. Erica only fills in for him when Lydia is busy, which has been more often lately. But even though they don’t see each other as often, Derek’s beginning to enjoy her friendship as much as he enjoys Lydia’s.

“I have to keep up appearances,” he says, because he doesn’t want to lie to her. “The team’s here pretty often, and they wouldn’t understand why—”

“Why their big bad alpha team captain isn’t just rolling in omegas, all day every day?” Erica says, laughing. “You’re not a _real_ alpha until you’re getting laid on the regular, am I right?”

Derek sighs. “That’s how a lot of them feel, that’s supposedly how things should be. But that’s never been me.”

Erica nods. “Well, if you’re not into the causal thing, why not _date_ an omega? Or even a beta? Bring them back here, and get your place smelling like pheromones in the usual way,” she says with a wink.

“It’s not—it’s not that easy,” Derek says, watching Erica move from the couch to the armchair.

“I don’t see why not,” she says, settling in comfortably. “I mean, not only are you a very good-looking team captain, you also don’t see omegas as being inherently lesser, which is a real novelty.”

“That’s how it should be,” Derek says firmly. “Omegas are just as—”

“You don’t have to tell _me_ ,” Erica says, laughing. “Especially if you’re just trying to stall.”

Derek sighs and looks away, because she’s not wrong. “Thank you for your time, Erica. Let me know if you need anything,” he says firmly. He may be getting closer to Erica, but he still doesn’t want to discuss this with her.

“All right, all right,” Erica says, obviously taking a hint. She gently squeezes his shoulder as she heads for the door. “I’m sorry I pushed.”

“It’s okay,” Derek says as she steps into the hallway. “It’s just…personal.”

Erica nods. “I understand,” she says seriously, but cracks a grin when Derek’s phone suddenly goes off in the background. “That’s my cue,” she says, giving him a little wave.

Derek waves back, heads inside his apartment to grab his cell. It’s a series of texts from some of the freshman bench warmers, asking if they can come hang out. Derek takes a deep breath, notes the way Erica’s light, sweet omega scent permeates the room.

Perfect timing, he thinks, and types _sure, come on over_.

 

*

 

Lydia’s right on time next week, hair perfectly styled and smile just a little bit sharp. It makes Derek feel wary, because Lydia is way too smart, though he knows she’s only looking out for him.

She slips out of her heels and heads straight for the bedroom, and Derek automatically follows her. She leaps onto his perfectly made bed, and when she sees him lingering in the doorway, pointedly rolls her eyes at him.

“Come on,” she says, patting the comforter. “Join me.”

She says it sweetly, but Derek knows there’s steel underneath. Lydia is both kind and formidable, and it’s one of the reasons he likes her so much.

She rolls onto her side when he lays next to her, so they’re almost touching, but not quite.

“So, Derek,” she says, smile still in place. “I’ve been doing this for you for nearly six months now, but I’m still not really sure _why_.” She raises an eyebrow expectantly, obviously prepared to wait.

Derek clenches his jaw, deliberating.

Into the ensuing silence, Lydia says, “I hear it’s to keep up appearances, but I’m not sure why you couldn’t do that by actually dating someone. If you’re not interested in omegas, I know several single betas,” she adds helpfully.

“You just want to know so you have an excuse to talk to Erica, maybe get closer to her,” he says, because they’ve obviously been conferring over this.

To his surprise, Lydia actually blushes. “Maybe,” she admits. “But we both know that’ll never happen.”

Derek isn’t so sure, but he’s trying to stick to one problem at a time. “I have to keep up appearances because some part of the team is over here every day! And they can’t know—” he cuts himself off.

“Can’t know what? That you’re celibate?” She lays her hand on Derek’s arm for a moment, face serious. “If there’s someone you’re interested in, they’re probably going to think you’re taken, considering the scent of this place.”

“There is someone,” Derek says neutrally. “But it’s never going to happen.”

“You sound just like me,” Lydia says, rolling her eyes. “Are they already mated, or something?”

“No, he’s single,” Derek says shortly, wondering if she’ll be satisfied with just that.

Of course, she isn’t.

“So, what’s the problem, then? You’re a real catch, Derek. Why don’t you ask him out?”

“He’s on the team,” Derek says, trying to work up to it gradually.

“Well, I suppose that could get awkward—”

“And he’s an alpha,” Derek blurts, suddenly wanting to get this over with.

“What?” Lydia says sharply, looking startled.

Derek decides to just keep going. “And coach is probably going to make him my co-captain next year,” he says, and he knows the exact moment Lydia figures it out.

“Oh my god, you’ve been pining after _Stiles_?” she says, sounding, if possible, even more shocked.

“There’s nothing wrong with Stiles,” Derek says defensively, frowning when Lydia starts to laugh.

“I knew Stiles in high school,” she says, still grinning. “And he’s Erica’s best friend, so I see him all the time. And while I can say that he’s gotten better over the years, he’s still an awkward dork.” But her tone is rather fond, and Derek isn’t fooled for a moment.

“I kinda like the awkward dorkiness,” he says, shrugging. “And he’s pretty great out on the field, too.”

“Wow, you really _do_ have a crush,” Lydia says, eyebrows raised. “A crush on another _alpha_. So does that mean you’re willing to—”

“ _Lydia_ ,” Derek says sharply, feeling embarrassed. “But yeah, I am,” he adds quietly, feeling his cheeks heat.

Lydia just nods, looking thoughtful, but not judgmental. Then her eyes widen. “Wait a minute! Derek, you gave him a _key to your place_!”

“Um, yeah. Like I said, he’s gonna be co-captain with me. And he’s over here all the time anyway, he has really shitty roommates,” he explains. “How do you know that, anyway?”

“Because I was there when he told Erica. He was super excited,” she says, frowning. “They both were, actually. I’m not sure why Erica would care, but Stiles was definitely stoked.”

Derek narrows his eyes. “Really? Because he didn’t make a big deal of it when I gave it to him. He just said thanks, told me he’d text me a heads-up whenever he wanted to come over.”

“Well, Stiles can be surprisingly good at playing it cool,” Lydia says. She pauses, pulls idly at a thread on Derek’s pillowcase. “I think you should tell him.”

“That I’m an alpha who’s into other alphas? I think not,” Derek says firmly.

“Stiles isn’t your typical alpha,” Lydia says, sitting up. “I think you should give him a chance.”

“Like you’re doing with Erica?” Derek asks slyly, because two can play that game.

“Oh, hush,” Lydia says. “If you don’t want to tell him about your crush, you should at least tell him about your interests. I mean, you guys are supposed to be working closely together, he’ll probably figure it out eventually.”

“I doubt it,” Derek says, rolling his eyes. “He’s always asking about all the omegas I have over.”

“Whatever you have to tell yourself,” she huffs, and rolls out of bed. “I’m going to go take a nap on your couch.”

“All right,” Derek says, laying back and letting his eyes slide shut. A nap sounds like a really good idea.

 

*

 

Derek didn’t want to tell Lydia, but he’s _more than willing_ to be fucked, and he spends a lot of his time longing for it.

He’d discovered that when he was fifteen. He’d been deep in his rut, but he’d gotten tired of thrusting his cock between his hands, or his pillows, tired of imagining what he was supposed to be imagining to get off.

He’d rolled onto his back, still achingly hard, and had slid a hand down, past his cock to the soft skin between his legs, then just a little bit further, to touch his hole curiously. He’d heard the omegas at school talking about wanting to be filled, about using their fingers to ease the longing, and he drags his fingertip over it, wondering.

He squeezes some lube into his hand, letting it warm a moment, then slowly slides one slicked-up finger inside himself. He wiggles it around a little, finds it strange to be feeling the inside of his own body.

He rocks it in little thrusts, trying to mimic what sex might be like. The sensation isn’t unpleasant, but it isn’t great, either. Still, he’s determined, so he works his finger deeper, feeling bold, and accidentally hits a spot that makes his whole body jolt.

It gives him a weird feeling, almost like he’s going to come, so he does it again, just a little more cautiously. His dick twitches hard as he rubs across it again. He keeps at it, until the feeling of all the little orgasms adds up to one big one, and leave him shuddering on the bed as he comes and comes.

He’d decided right then and there that he didn’t care what society said about alphas. He wasn’t going to let omegas have all the fun.

Of course, regardless of what he said, he really _did_ care, and worked hard to keep his interests a secret. Especially when, throughout school, alphas gradually became more attractive to him than omegas.

He only bought one small dildo in the time he was at home, because he was desperately afraid that someone would find out, and as a teenager, that seemed like a death sentence.

But, when he’d moved away for college, those concerns were suddenly no longer relevant.

 

*

 

Derek unlocks his front door, practically tingling in anticipation. He’s just picked up his package from the mail room downstairs, and he can’t wait to open it up and see his brand new dildo. This one’s special—it has an inflatable cuff at the base, allowing the user to simulate knotting once it’s inserted.

He _can’t wait_ to try it.

Once he’s inside the door, he yanks open the box, eager for a look. The dildo is bright red, which he’s not thrilled about, but it was better than light purple or neon green. He attaches the air hose to the bottom of it, squeezing the bulb and watching the “knot” slowly grow larger and larger.

He touches the plastic, feeling how sturdy it is, and it sends a spike of heat through him.

Finally, he’s going to get to experience something close to the real thing. He’s finally going to get _knotted_.

He rinses and dries the toy, then heads eagerly for his bedroom, unzipping his pants as he goes. He pulls the door shut behind him, kicking his jeans toward the bed and squirming out of his shirt.

He has this game he likes to play, where he watches alpha-omega porn, and mirrors everything done to the omega on himself. He always tries to come when the omega does.

He cues up the video he wants, and lubes up his dildo while the performers kiss and undress each other.

The alpha leans back, pulling the omega on top of him and teasing him with the head of his cock. Derek sets his dildo on a pillow and inches down onto it, in the same little fluttery jolts as the omega, letting it slowly stretch him open.

The omega grinds a little, obviously adjusting, and Derek does the same, making a little groan of pleasure. He just keeps working himself, gaze rapt on the screen, when the alpha suddenly rolls them over, pressing the omega down into the bed.

Derek rolls onto his back, too, though it’s harder to thrust the dildo into himself this way. The angle does feel great, though, and he finds himself gasping as he bucks his hips up into it.

He moans when the alpha starts fucking the omega harder, and quickly increases his own pace. The alpha starts to push deeper, lingering, and Derek whimpers, already anticipating feeling that knot inside him.

He’s just about to reach down and start stroking himself in time with the omega, when his bedroom door suddenly flies open.

“Derek, are you oka—” Stiles begins, then cuts himself off when he sees what Derek is doing. He just stands there, frozen in the doorway, his wide eyes flitting from the dildo in Derek’s ass, then to his face, then back to the dildo again.

“Stiles!” Derek yelps, trying to sit up, but the rigidness of the dildo, combined with his feeling of horror, prevent him from doing so. He yanks the sheet over himself instead. “What are you doing here?” he demands, heart pounding in his chest.

“I texted you!” Stiles blurts, still looking freaked out. “I told you I was coming over to study. Then I heard a weird noise from your room, and—” he cuts himself off, breathing hard, and Derek suddenly notices the high flush of color on his cheeks. “You’re an _alpha_ ,” he says, like he can’t quite believe it. “Why are you—” Then he just sharply shakes his head, turning and walking away.

Derek waits to hear the front door slam, but it doesn’t happen. He sighs. Looks like he’s going to have to finish this conversation after all.

He leans back and slowly pulls out the dildo, wincing, because he’s definitely not in the mood anymore. He drags on a pair of loose sweatpants, but nothing else, because this is _his_ apartment. He’s not in the wrong here, and he can wear whatever he wants.

He finds his phone on the floor beside the bed, and sure enough, there are a couple of texts from Stiles. He reads them both, then tosses his phone onto the bed. He lets out a sigh and thinks, _Lydia was right_. This was _not_ the way for Stiles to find out.

But he refuses to linger here, brooding over it. He straightens his back and sets his jaw, and walks confidently out into the living room.

Stiles is there, pacing back and forth, but he freezes when Derek comes in. His eyes linger on Derek’s bare chest, then dip down to Derek’s low-slug pants, before he stiffens and looks away.

“Why were you doing that?” he asks neutrally, eyes flicking briefly to Derek. “Why were you using a sex toy for omegas?”

“They’re for anyone,” Derek says coolly, because surely there are others like him out there. There just have to be. “And I was doing it because it felt good.”

“But you’re an _alpha_ ,” Stiles says again, like that’s supposed to change what Derek wants.

“An alpha who’s into other alphas,” Derek says, because he’s sure Stiles is going to ask.

“What? But this place always smells like omega!” Stiles says, crossing his arms defensively. “I thought you were getting laid—”

“I have a lot of omega friends,” Derek says sharply. “I was under the impression that you did, too.”

Stiles looks suitably chagrined then, ducking his head. “I just—I don’t get it, okay? You’re like, the alpha _ideal_ , and you don’t even want to fuck anyone?”

Stiles sounds genuinely bewildered, rather than disgusted, but it still hurts.

“I don’t need to live to anyone’s standards but my own,” Derek says, because it’s true, though he knows he’s been actively hiding this all along.

Stiles stares at him for a long moment. “I suppose you’re right,” he says, looking at Derek, then away again. “I’m gonna—I’m gonna go now.”

Derek silently watches him shoulder his bag and hurry out the door. When it clicks shut behind him, he slumps down on the couch, feeling wrung-out. He presses his face against the cushions and tries to decide if he wants to cry, or if he wants to call Lydia.

Eventually, he decides that he’s not going to do either.

 

*

 

Stiles shows up at his apartment almost a week later. Derek’s only seen him at practice and in the one class they have together, and it’s all been very awkward. Everybody’s murmuring about rumors of some big fallout between them, and Derek just doesn’t care enough to correct them.

It’s obvious Stiles hasn’t told them the real reason, and he supposes that’s something to be grateful for.

Stiles meets his eyes and then looks away, fingers pulling nervously at each other. “Hey, Derek,” he says to Derek’s shoes. His eyes flick up, then away again. “Can I come in?”

Derek is incredibly tempted to say no, afraid Stiles going to say something cruel, but he holds the door open anyway.

Stiles shuffles in, looks around like he hasn’t been here a hundred times before. Derek pushes the door closed and leans back against it, waiting.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles blurts, then looks surprised that he said it. “I’m sorry. I didn’t—I shouldn’t have acted that way, I’m sure that it hurt you.” He looks up then, face resolute. “I never wanted to do that to you.”

Derek crosses his arms, not ready to be forgiving yet. “You didn’t seem too worried about it last time you were here. You acted like I was a freak,” he says coldly. “So what changed your mind?”

Stiles actually has the grace to wince. “I was talking to Erica about it, and she told me I was being an asshole. She convinced me that being into your own sex wasn’t that unusual.”

“How’d she do that?” Derek asks, curious in spite of himself.

“Well, she mentioned her serious crush on Lydia, another omega,” Stiles says, lips quirking up. “Best of all, Lydia overheard her and asked her out, right there at the kitchen table. Then she told me I needed to get over myself,” he adds wryly.

That pulls a small smile out of Derek, because that sounds just like her. _And so much for it never happening_ , he thinks victoriously. Turns out she’s _not_ always right after all.

“Look, can we go for coffee or something?” Stiles asks, dragging a hand through his hair.

“Why?” Derek asks, trying to hold onto his bad mood. “So you can embarrass me in public?”

“No man, so we can talk,” Stiles huffs. “I’m trying not to be an asshole this time. But I understand if you don’t want to.”

Nothing about Stiles reads as insincere, so Derek doesn’t really see a reason not to give him a chance. “Fine. You want to go now?”

“Wait, really? I mean, um.” Stiles clears his throat. “Yeah, I know a good place,” he says eagerly, heading toward the door.

Derek tries not to smile as he follows after him.

Can’t make this too easy, after all.

 

*

 

Derek takes a sip of his hot chocolate, waiting. They’re sitting at a secluded table in a busy coffee shop near campus. Stiles has a plain black coffee, and his fingers are already tapping nervously on the side of the cup.

“When I was coming here as a freshman,” Stiles says suddenly, “I wasn’t really sure if I wanted to join the lacrosse team. Sure, I’d gotten better and better through high school, but I wasn’t quite convinced.” He gives Derek a wry little grin, takes a sip of his coffee. “So I checked out some of the practices you guys had before tryouts, and I saw you play. I decided, right then and there, that I was gonna go for it.”

“Why?” Derek asks curiously. “I wasn’t even team captain then.”

“Yeah, but you were still a phenomenal player.” He sighs. “But it wasn’t just that. You were absurdly good-looking, powerful, confident, and yet still kind. I desperately wanted to emulate you.”

Derek takes a drink of his hot chocolate, trying to hide his surprise. Stiles is always so perfectly himself at all times, Derek can’t imagine him trying to be anyone else.

“At least, that’s what I convinced myself it was,” Stiles continues. “I never really fit the norm, you know. When I was younger, and I’d told people I’d presented as an alpha, they’d say _are you sure?_ And hearing that so often, it made me push so hard, always trying to be bigger and better. Trying to be _more_.”

Derek nods in understanding, and Stiles looks down at his cup, closing his hands tightly around it.

“So that’s why, when I saw you last week…you were the perfect alpha, and you didn’t even _want it_. Obviously I didn’t react well. And I realized later, that I had made you feel just the way all those people had made me feel for years, and I’m sorry.” He shakes his head, looks back up at Derek. “I always thought I was a pretty open-minded alpha, always tried to be supportive of omegas and betas in traditionally alpha roles. But clearly I’ve got a ways to go. There’s nothing wrong with you, Derek,” he says firmly. “I’m sorry if I made you feel that way.”

“Society made me feel that way,” Derek says wryly. “And so did I, by working so hard to keep it a secret. But I appreciate you doing this,” he says, smiling a little. “Thank you.”

“I wanted to at least try to explain,” Stiles says, shrugging, and taps his fingers against the table. “There’s one more thing I should tell you, though.”

“You’re not quitting the team, are you?” Derek asks suddenly, alarmed.

“What? No!” Stiles says quickly. “Though I probably should, to keep things from being horribly awkward. So, hear me out,” he says, when Derek goes to ask.

Derek subsides, takes a sip of his hot chocolate instead, watching Stiles intently.

“See, I had convinced myself that I had joined the team because I wanted to be like you. Told myself that was why I always wanted to be around you. Because I didn’t want to accept the truth,” he sighs. “I had a crush on you, but I couldn’t bear to admit it. Because _real_ alphas don’t have crushes on _other alphas_. So I just…resisted it for as long as I could.” He rubs his hand across his face, not looking at Derek.

“I think maybe we need to start redefining what it means to be a real alpha,” Derek says, smiling. “Oh, and Stiles? I’ve had a crush on you since you joined the team,” he adds, laughing at Stiles’ shocked expression.

“No way,” Stiles says. “You’re just messing with me now.”

“I’m not,” Derek says, trying to rein in his mirth. “Lydia and I were having weekly meetings about our fruitless pining.”

“That’s why your place always smelled like omega!” Stiles says triumphantly. “Which was weird to me, because you never actually dated anyone. Ever. I thought you were only into casual stuff.”

“Well, it was on purpose,” Derek says, a little sheepishly. “I guess I just wanted to give you guys the impression that I was normal. I figured I was never going to get to be with who I wanted anyway, so I might as well blend in.”

“You had me fooled,” Stiles says. “I mean, it was totally believable that you were getting laid all the time,” he adds with a little wink.

“Maybe that’s not such a good thing,” Derek sighs. “If the rest of the team finds out, they’ll probably be as shocked as you were. They might not want me to be their captain anymore.”

“What? No way!” Stiles says. “You know that whole team loves you, right? I think they’d accept you no matter what.”

“I—really?” Derek says, taken aback. “I knew that they liked me, but—”

“Dude, no,” Stiles cuts in. “Coach actually had to call a meeting, and asked everyone if they’d accept me as co-captain before he even talked to you about it. That’s how loyal they are. Derek, they’re not gonna care what you’re into, as long as you keep being awesome.”

Derek laughs. “Really? Well, they obviously decided in your favor.”

“I made a good case,” Stiles says, grinning.

“You must have,” Derek says. He goes to take a sip of his drink, and realizes his chocolate has gone cold. “Thank you for telling me all of this,” he says, and then stands to go.

“Derek, wait,” Stiles says quickly, in almost a whisper. “Don’t you want to talk about our mutual crushes?”

Derek sits heavily back in his chair. “Didn’t think you were still interested,” he says. “Especially not after what you saw.”

“My initial reaction was bad. But when I was thinking about it later—” Stiles clears his throat, looking embarrassed. “I definitely still have a crush on you. And I’d love a chance to take you on a date.”

Derek stares down at his cup, trying to buy himself time. “Are you sure?” he asks, because he’s already been hurt once by Stiles, and he’s not really up for it again.

“I mean, it might not work out. But I’d really just like a chance,” Stiles says, leaning forward. “Just _one_ date. What do you say?”

Derek is sort of wondering if he’s going to wake up alone in his bed, and find that none of this has really happened. But he doubts his subconscious has this good of a grasp of Stiles’ earnest, sincere expression.

“This isn’t the date, right?” he asks, because he’s still trying to figure out what he really wants to say.

Stiles snorts. “Nah, I wouldn’t spring it on you like that,” he says, smiling.

“Stiles, you know that if we do this, people will likely say awful things to both of us, right? Are you really up for that?” Derek asks.

“I would sorta think I deserved it, after what I said to you,” Stiles says, the corner of his mouth pulling down. “But I’m ready.”

“Nobody deserves it,” Derek says, more sharply than he intends to. But he’ll take Stiles at his word. “So,” he says, trying to lighten the mood. “Where are you taking me for dinner?”

 

*

 

The date goes better than Derek could have ever expected. Not only because Stiles is wonderful, but also because no one says anything rude, not even when Stiles reaches across the table to hold Derek’s hand.

It makes Derek feel light and happy, and he eagerly splits a dessert with Stiles. It starts out with Stiles romantically feeding Derek little bites of the sundae, but it ends with Stiles staging a mock-duel with their spoons for the last scoop. Stiles looks pleased when it makes Derek laugh.

And he doesn’t let go of Derek’s hand, not even when they leave the restaurant and head for their cars. Stiles keeps sending him these tiny, elated glances, so Derek can’t quite keep himself from pulling Stiles into a brief kiss. He catches Stiles’ surprised look as slides into the Camaro, and he grins brightly.

 

*

 

Stiles comes over the day after their third date, and pulls Derek into bed.

He doesn’t do anything except hold him close, and Derek tucks his face against Stiles’ neck, breathing deeply.

“You mean a lot to me,” Stiles whispers against his hair, holding him tighter. “We can have this, no matter what other people think.”

Derek relaxes into it, feeling safe, and forgets about the two freshman who said they wouldn’t play with someone like Derek as captain.

 

*

 

Stiles takes Derek to a three-hour super hero movie, but it’s worth it, just to see how excited Stiles gets. Sometimes he’ll lean over and eagerly whisper some fact about one of the characters, and it makes Derek smile.

Derek takes Stiles to the Natural History museum, talks in-depth about the exhibits. Stiles asks question after question, and listens eagerly to the answers. Derek has never felt more interesting. When they go into the planetarium, Stiles rests his head on Derek’s shoulder, and it makes him feel warm all over.

 

*

 

Stiles comes over the weekend after their fifth date, looking cheerful.

“Hey, Derek,” he says brightly. “Want to watch a movie or something?”

“No,” Derek says. He’d been considering using his alone time to get re-acquainted with that dildo. Then Stiles had texted, and he’d had to change his plans.

“Me either,” Stiles says, still grinning, and sits on the couch next to Derek. “Would you mind if I asked you some questions instead?”

“What kind of questions?” Derek asks warily.

“Personal ones,” Stiles says, tucking his legs up to get more comfortable. “But you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

Derek leans back against the cushions, feeling uncertain. It’s not surprising that Stiles would want to know more about him. They are dating, after all. So he might as well hear what the questions are.

“Okay,” he says. “What do you want to know?”

“Were you always attracted to alphas?” Stiles asks.

Derek considers it for a moment. “Seems that way. I mean, I always liked omegas, always liked being around them, but in more of a friendship way. But yeah, once my classmates stared talking about crushes, I realized most of mine were on other alphas.” He shrugs. “What about you?”

“Huh?” Stiles says, still clearly thinking about Derek’s answer. “No, you’re the first alpha I’ve been into.” He pauses, bites at his lip. “Actually, that’s not true. You’re the first alpha I’ve _acknowledged_ having a crush on. There was this alpha on my high school lacrosse team that was such a dick, but he was so hot. I just couldn’t admit I had a crush on _him_.”

Derek raises his eyebrows, amused. “I guess that’s lucky for me, then. Was that all you wanted to know?”

“No, I really wanted to ask, um,” Stiles says, looking embarrassed now. “How you found out that you liked…” he waves his hand helplessly, blushing.

“Penetration?” Derek asks boldly, smirking a little.

“Yeah,” Stiles says quickly. “How did you know you were into it?”

Derek’s been hesitant on having sex with Stiles, unsure if he’s just in this because he knows Derek is agreeable to being fucked. But this—this would be something different. An opportunity, perhaps.

“Do you want me to tell you, or do you want me to show you?” he asks, as confidently as he can manage.

Stiles gulps, looking like he’s out of his depth, so Derek’s shocked when he says, “Show me.”

“Okay, come on,” he says, waving Stiles toward the bedroom.

Stiles looks surprised. “What, right _now_?”

“We don’t have to,” Derek says reassuringly. “You can just let me know when—”

“Now is fine,” Stiles interrupts. “It was just…unexpected.”

He jumps off the couch and brushes past Derek on the way to the bedroom, patting Derek’s chest playfully as he does. When Derek follows, he finds Stiles is already out of his shirt, and is working at his pants.

“Eager, are we?” Derek says teasingly, letting his eyes trace appreciatively over Stiles’ body.  

Stiles looks over, but doesn’t even hesitate in pushing down his jeans and underwear and climbing into bed. “Maybe a little,” he admits, grinning.

Derek takes off his shirt and pants, but keeps his boxer-briefs on. He needs a little distance, here.

“All right,” he says, joining Stiles on the bed and handing him some lube. “Slick up your fingers, and we’ll get started.”

“I thought _you_ were going to do it to me,” Stiles says, looking confused.

“I will,” Derek says. “But you need to try it yourself first.”

“Um, okay,” Stiles says, looking a little uncertain.

“You can pretend you’re an omega, if that helps,” Derek says, grinning.

Stiles nudges him, smiling back. “Just tell me what to do.”

“Go ahead and slide a finger inside. _Slowly_ ,” Derek warns.

He curls his hand around Stiles’ thigh, tugs gently until Stiles spreads his legs, and Derek can see what he’s doing. He watches Stiles’ tentative motions as he slowly works a finger inside. He doesn’t exactly look impressed when it’s all the way in.

“Okay, now curl your finger up. Be gentle,” Derek says.

Stiles looks at him dubiously, but he does what Derek says. There’s a long moment where Stiles moves his hand around, obviously getting no result, then his whole body suddenly stiffens.

“Oh, what the fuck?” he gasps, and before Derek can say anything, he does it again.

This time his back bows as he arches off the bed, gasping.

“That’s it, isn’t it?” he says when he settles back down, eyes wide. “That’s why you like it.”

“One of the reasons,” Derek agrees.

“I thought I was going to _come_ ,” Stiles says, sounding like he’s eager for more.

“You will pretty quickly, messing with your prostate like that,” Derek says, amused. “Do you want to keep doing it, or do you want me to try?”

“You,” Stiles says immediately, already pulling his hand away. “You’re the expert, after all,” he adds with a wink.  

“Not sure I’d say that,” Derek mumbles, settling between Stiles’ legs. He doesn’t think Stiles realizes he’s never been fucked, at least, not by anything that wasn’t a dildo. “Let me know if it’s too much, okay?”

When he sees Stiles nod, he slips his finger in, smiling when Stiles rocks up into it. He slowly adds a second one, inching it in and gently stretching as he does. He curls them up when they’re all the way inside, and Stiles jolts up with a surprised moan.

“Too much?” Derek asks, releasing the pressure.

“No,” Stiles gasps, bucking his hips into Derek’s hand. “Just took me by surprise. You can, um. You can definitely do it again.”

Derek smirks, but he goes right back to what he was doing. He thrusts his fingers steadily inside, then pauses to gently massage Stiles’ prostate, then goes back to thrusting again.

“I have a dildo, you know,” he says when Stiles begins to squirm, obviously becoming a little overwhelmed. “A nice small one, it would slip right inside. And it might fill you up better.”

“No,” Stiles pants. “Want it to be you. I want it to just be you when I come,” he says, peering hazily at Derek. “But maybe you could add another finger?”

Derek kisses Stiles’ thigh as he does it, slowly adding a third finger inside. It only takes a few more thrusts before Stiles is surging up, coming hard with a gasp. Derek works his hand, milking it, and Stiles shudders through his orgasm for a long time.

Derek waits until Stiles stops trembling, then slides his fingers free. He drags himself up the bed to lay next to Stiles, nuzzling against his neck.

“What about you?” Stiles asks, arm curling around Derek’s back.

“I already came,” Derek says, muffled against Stiles’ skin. He’d tried to hold back, but it had just been too hot.

“Really?” Stiles says, holding him closer. “I was hoping to be able to do something for you.”

“You’ll get your chance,” Derek says, pulling away a little, so he can see Stiles’ face. “I was thinking maybe next time you could fuck me? Knot me?”

“Oh god, I’d love to,” Stiles says, rolling on his side and kissing Derek deeply. “I mean, this was amazing, but I can’t wait to give you what you really want.”

“We’ll get there,” Derek says softly, kissing Stiles again.

 

*

 

It almost feels like things are going too well—the rest of the team (and coach) have been supportive, and his family is just thrilled that he’s dating someone, alpha or not. Lydia and Erica are happy together, and Derek is happy for them. They go on double dates sometimes, and it always gives Derek a good feeling, seeing them together.

He never thought his life could be this good, and he’s almost afraid that he’s been too greedy. Afraid that he wants too much, that he’s pushing too far.

But he’s not. He’s in love with Stiles, and he’s not going to be afraid any more.

 

*

 

When Stiles does finally knot him, it’s just as amazing as Derek thought it would be.

And when Stiles lets Derek knot _him_ , that’s amazing too.

And Derek never needs that dildo ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
